


Something Wicked

by Denkoumaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denkoumaru/pseuds/Denkoumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron knew that once you hit puberty things started to change. Your body, hormones, hair growth in new places, general awkwardness, voice changing and growing a … tail? Draco x Ron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I haven't read Harry Potter in ages so my knowledge is rusty so forgive any mistakes in height, classes or characterizations or anything else that I don't add or do etc. If there's anything glaringly obvious, please send me a message and I will fix it. But keep in mind that this is a slight AU so I took some liberties and played with what I saw fit to go with what I was going for. And it's pretty much mindless smut. There's a slight plot but it's drowning in all the cum, and I ain't jumping in after it. This story was brought to you by three cups of coffee, work was boring, candy canes and listening to perverted songs. I hope you will enjoy it for what it is. Cause I most certainly enjoyed writing it. Now on to the Smut!!! Oh yeah, beware of OOC....O: And again this is just pure smut and nothing more, you have been warned.

Something Wicked

One Shot: "Tonight I'll love you, but tomorrow go away."

Ron noticed that his appetite had increased a week into summer vacation. He saw it as a good sign that he would actually do some growing this summer and maybe catch up to his brothers in the height department. Finally, he wouldn't be the only bloke who hadn't...'blossomed'. For Merlin's sake, even Neville had started to get a manly voice towards the end of the school year, granted it cracked at embarrassing moments. But geez, he had been worried that he would be a late bloomer for the rest of his school life!

So when his mother had brought it up one night after he had finished his second plate and was going in for a third, he showed no real concern. After all, growing boys needed all the food they could get. Though the worried expression scrawled on her face startled him initially; his father quickly soothed her doubts with something about boys and their food.

With that Ron returned to smothering everything on his plate with gravy, while his sister wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're going to get fat if you continue to eat like that." Ginny whispered it under her breath, but he heard it all the same. Which gave him new concerns; he was self conscious enough as it was.

Was he getting fat? He lifted the hem of his t-shirt, examining his chest. Even though he had been eating large amounts, he had not gained an ounce. In fact it kind of looked like he had lost weight, the sharp angles covered by baby fat he once had seemed to be smoothing out. He grabbed the skin at his side, where once there had been at least a handful now was only a pinch. Frowning at the sight in the mirror, he shrugged his shirt completely off, trying to debate if he liked the new changes to his body. He turned to the side; there were the trade mark freckles that every Weasley had. While everyone else had a dusting across noses and cheeks, he had them all over. They dotted across his shoulders down his arms, his chest and most embarrassing of all even lower.

Ron smiled at what he saw and ran his hands down his sides. He had lost some of the awkwardness. Narrowing his eyes, he pursing his lips into what looked suspiciously like a pout. He hadn't yet grown any hair on his chest like Bill or Charlie; in fact he was pretty smooth. Not even one little hair to speak of. Well, he had all summer to grow some, no worries. Ron startled at the bang on the door followed by the rattle of the handle.

"Ron, hurry up! Other people need to use the bathroom too!" yelled Fred on the other side of the door. There was more pounding on the door, flushing Ron scrambled to put his shirt back on. As he opened the door he was pushed out of the bathroom by Fred. Stumbling, he scowled back at his brother only to be met with the slamming door.

Ron took the stairs two at a time, listening as each tread complained in high pitched squeals. Flinging his door open, he took the few steps to get to his bed before flopping on it. His head only touched the thread bare pillow for a moment before he was out like a light.

Ron woke up sweaty, heart trying to escape from his chest. He looked around taking in his room. It was just a dream. Though for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was about. Yawning, Ron rubbed his eyes and looked over at his clock. Really one in the morning? He'd only slept for four hours. Another yawn broke loose followed by a familiar pang as his stomach announced its demands for food.

Sighing in frustration he slowly climbed out of bed. This had been happening for weeks now. He'd wake up with a sheen of sweat covering his body, his heart doing a tap dance in his chest and terrible hunger cramps even though he had eaten only hours before. With a moan almost of pleasure Ron stretched till he felt the muscles strain.

He hummed a song he couldn't quite remember the lyrics to and grabbed the loaf of bread from the shelf. And making the short trip to the fridge, he grabbed the Mayo, leftover turkey from dinner, and a tomato. After his sandwich was made, he happily sat at the table with a glass of milk. Picking up the overstuffed sandwich, mayo dripping in huge globs to the plate, Ron took a big bite, chewing happily.

He finished his little snack with some well placed licks to his fingers. He was... still hungry. Pie... He had seen some pie in the fridge. One little piece couldn't hurt. But one piece turned to two then three then the whole thing. Ron licked whatever crumbs he could find left in the pan. Hungry, he was still hungry. Bread pudding there was some bread pudding, so he ate that too along with everything else in the fridge. He grabbed fist-full's of food, drank the milk until he was afraid to drink anymore for fear of his stomach bursting, and still he was so hungry. Candy, there had to be some candy left. He rose from his kneeling position and dashed for the cupboard where all the snacks and goodies were kept. He opened it, but all that fell out where empty wrappers... Oh yeah, he had already eaten those… There had to be something left...anything. But there wasn't he'd gobbled everything up.

"Oh no, this can't be...!" He began to hyperventilate.

He heard the sounds of his family awakening up stairs. He'd been up for that long? Panic set in as his eyes darted around looking for a hiding place.

"Shit, shit." His eyes frantically flitted around; he would be in so much trouble if he was caught. Then his eyes landed on the window above the sink. Saved! Grabbing onto the counter he lifted the window; it did not even budge an inch. Ahh... How could he forget! This was the window that got stuck all the time. Ok, one more try. This time he put all his weight into it and it opened with a screech. Home free! Ron gracefully jumped out only to get his pajama bottoms caught on a nail. And that's when his face met the ground. Sometimes he wondered if lady luck hated him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that unfortunate incident, Ron had not eaten more than his fair share for three days. The guilt ate at his chest when his mother had to go shopping to restock everything. He'd been so ridden with shame he hadn't uttered a word that it was he who had eaten everything, not the gnomes as his father suspected. And he would have done it again tonight if his mother hadn't be-spelled the fridge door not to open unless the right password was given.

He had put off the clawing persistent hunger, and this is what happened. So here he was sitting in the dark, a tub of sweet cream cradled to his chest, in a muggle restaurant no less, because he was too much of a coward to break into a wizard restaurant. What if he was caught?! Oh, his mother would be so ashamed. Of course, she probably would be at this very moment if she could see him now. Face splattered with the food he had consumed, Ron grabbed another handful of the gooey goodness. Carcasses of several chicken, fruit, vegetables and even something called a Twinkie, as well as anything else he could get his sodding hands on littered the ground around him.

White cream dripped off his hand onto his lap as he shoveled more into his gaping maw. Sobbing all the while because something was terribly wrong, so very wrong. He couldn't stop. He was always hungry no matter how much he stuffed himself which recently had become a nightly occurrence.

Yelping Ron dropped the tub of ice cream and watched as it hit the floor and tipped over, spilling the rest of its melted contents to the floor. He could taste the tangy flavor of blood mixing with the sweet cream. He withdrew his hand to see a little smear of red on his hand and more dripping off his lip. He flicked out his tongue to lick away the blood. Really how clumsy, that's what you get for thinking too deeply Weasley. He winced again in pain as he brought his tongue back in only to have it catch on one of his canines.

More blood dripped from his mouth. Scrambling to his feet he walked to the nearest reflective surface, which happened to be where he had gotten the chicken and other assorted goodies that now where strewn across the floor. He looked at himself, dark shadows under his eyes; his formerly healthy complexion was now sallow, blood oozing out of his mouth. He looked like shit. Opening his mouth to examine his tongue, he saw it wasn't too bad. There was a small puncture wound where he had bitten his tongue. He ran his tongue over his teeth curiously and pulled his tongue back startled. Had his teeth always been this sharp and long? Surely they hadn't been like that before!

He heard a door rattle. Turning his head, he walked to the door of the kitchen to peak out into the restaurant portion of the establishment, and saw a shadow moving around. Shit, what time was it?! Looking around Ron saw the clock; no one should be coming back at this time. He bolted across the kitchen almost slipping on a half eaten tomato. Shit, shit... door, where was the fucking door. There! Ron sprinted towards the door, wand drawn from his pajama pants and with a quick whisper of alohomora he was out the door.

Just in the nick of time, for he heard yelling behind him. Sprinting down the dark alley, he ran for quite some distance, panting all the while. Clutching his side as the stitch formed, he really was out of shape. Maybe I should take up running? He turned a corner too fast and hit something solid with a whomp, gasping as the breath was knocked out of him.

He rolled over to his side cradling his nose. What the hell had he run into? Who in their right mind would put a wall there?! Groaning in pain he took his hand away from his nose to see if it was bleeding. Thank god it wasn't, he'd already bled enough for one night.

"Soddin' 'ell! What do you think you're doin'?!" slurred out the 'wall' as he narrowed his eyes at the boy cowering a few inches away. The boy was wearing nothing but pajamas, and strangely enough was barefoot. His anger changed to concern instantly when he saw how the boy was cradling his face. Maybe he was in trouble. The lad had been running really fast judging by how hard he'd run in to him.

"Oi, you ok, lad?" He shuffled forward cautiously, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder and bent over the boy, who frozen up at his touch. "Are you 'urt anywhere?"

It burned where the man touched him, his insides shivered and quaked. A jolt of something compelling coursed through him from the brief contact. His stomach once more clenching in pain, a low growl rumbled from Ron's throat startling the other man.

He felt something move within him, it clawed and writhed. It was tearing at his insides. The warmth pulled away, startled at the animalistic sound coming from the boy. Oh, that wouldn't do at all. Snapping his previously closed eyes open, Ron looked the man in the eye. The other man's body stiffened at first before going slack. His eyes never left the red headed boy. With a dreamy expression on his face, he fell to his knees with a thud.

Growling, he moved forward. Ron pushed him over, not once breaking eye contact. He crawled up the man's body until he was braced on all fours above him. The man looked up with an expression of awe written on his face, his pupils so wide they nearly engulfed the brown of his irises. Kneeling, Ron perched on top of the other man. Heat rushed through him at the contact and he wiggled experimentally.

He growled and writhed on top of the other man, teeth grinding. Harder, he needed it harder. Couldn't the dolt see that? He looked down at the drunken man beneath him. His head was thrown back as he panted and clawed at Ron's thighs. That was sure to leave bruises come morning. Strong hips met Ron's in a slow grind. Grunts of pleasure fell from the other man's lips. He felt a surge of power course through his body, tendrils reaching out to him.

And it...felt so...Good. Hands that felt like branding irons went to his hips, grabbing desperately, digging in. A broken moan penetrated Ron's concentration.

All at once the power that had been building up around him came crashing down. It washed over him in one powerful surge. Too much... It was too much. Panting, Ron trembled; head thrown back and mouth open in an unvoiced scream.

Oh, Merlin! Ron raised a trembling hand to his mouth. He...oh, he felt. His eyes widening, he felt nothing. For the first time since summer vacation, he felt absolutely nothing. His stomach… felt full. Here was none of the painful clenching of hunger. No more restlessness that had him up at all hours pacing his room back and forth like caged beast.

Ron was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the tail that was twitching at his side till a flash of red flicked in his peripheral vision. What the hell was that? Ron made a grab for the thing flicking lazily in contentment. It was smooth and long, the tip was a deep dark red triangle just like the little devil's tail you'd get for Halloween. The red faded to his own skin tone as it came closer to his body. It was... he gave it an experimental tug....Oh, Dear Merlin, he had a tail!

A tail of all things! He tugged it again and winced in pain. He felt faint, shaking his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling. There was a shift from the man he perched on, successfully knocking him out of his panic attack so he could officially panic about something else. Scrambling Ron jumped off the man he had practically molested. Who was he kidding? He had molested him! He'd just dry humped a complete stranger, more importantly a MALE stranger in a dark, dank alley! Oh bloody hell! There was another moan from the unconscious lump.

Ron looked at him in alarm. He was waking up. No way was he sticking around! He walked cautiously forward and stepped around the hopefully still sleeping man. He got to the entrance with no problem, tail waving happily behind him. Thankfully there weren't many people wandering about at this time of night. Ron passed a drunken hobo on the way home who took one look at him and quickly back down at his paper bag. Shrugging the man took another swig before turning over to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He looked in the bathroom mirror shock written all over his face. Red hair fell to his jaw line, tousled as if he had just had a quick roll in the hay. Red flashed on his face because that's exactly what he had been doing. A streak of gold started from his brow and stopped at the tip of his nose. His eyes were the most startling part of his new appearance; they were still blue but with a thin slit right down the middle, set in a backdrop of black. Gold, the same shade as the streak on his nose, lined his eyes making them more prominent. His eyes got wider and wider as he took in all the changes to his body. Was this permanent?! What would his family say? And more importantly, how was he going to go to school like this?!

Moaning in terror, he pace back and forth in the small bathroom. He'd never get to go to school again. He was pretty sure that they didn't allow anyone with a tail who was likely to molest strange men in alleys to attend.

Suddenly a wave of fatigue hit him, yawning he sat down hard on the worn tile floor. Blinking and trying to stay awake, he rubbed at his eyes. He still had to figure out what to do about the tail. He might be able to tuck it in his pants. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. Yawning again he blinked sleepily. Just a short nap and then he'd deal with the problem. Just a couple hours....

"Ron! We know you're in there! Get out. You've been in there forever!" screeched Ginny from the other side of the door.

Ron jolted awake, his cheek wet from drool. Where? Why the hell was he on the bathroom floor? Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around at the familiar pink walls of the family bathroom.

As memories from last night came flooding back, he jumped up quickly and dashed to the old mirror hanging crooked on the wall. His hand flew to his face looking for the markings, pulling back one eyelid he looked for any trace of black. There were no traces of what had transpired the previous night. He grabbed a handful of his ass, feeling for any remains of the tail. Groping around, he found none. He was back to normal... he was completely normal now. Maybe it had been all a dream; Ron blamed the muggle ice cream. He had just passed out in some alley and gone into a sugar induced nightmare that was all it was. Nothing would change his mind, not even when he took a bath that night and found the bloody welts on his thighs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ron looked down at his next meal contemplatively. Humans were so easy to manipulate, especially the males. He probably should be appalled that every human he met was quickly divided into a food group. Tail flicking, the almost inaudible ring of the bracelets tinkled in the air. He had bought them off an old witch. They were charmed to cause forgetfulness. She had looked at him questioningly, but said nothing when he made the order. Licking his lips, mouth watering, Ron watched as his dinner stumbled and tried to grab on to a nearby garbage can before crashing to the dirty alley floor in a fit of giggles.

Hmm... This one had blond hair. Ron had found that certain hair colors produced different flavors. No two flavors were quite the same though. It was odd, maybe their personalities added to the flavor? He'd have to experiment with that later. Not that it really mattered, he got fed either way. He watched closely as his prey tried in vain to get up, only to fall to the ground again. Once more bursting into a fit of giggles he didn't try to get up again.

Smiling warmly he jumped down from his perch, landing gracefully. He walked slowly towards his little snack. Ron stopped a couple paces from him. Cocking his head to the side he looked the attractive blond up and down.

"Hello."

The drunken man blinked at him blearily. "Hi! I can't seem to get up!" A hiccup followed shortly after.

"I can see that! Do you need any help up?"

"Yes, could you?" He walked a few steps and stood in front of the blond, bending over he reached out a hand.

Warm brown eyes gazed up on him. "You're pretty." Ron looked at him a little shocked; he'd never really been called pretty before. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Though he supposed his other form was beautiful in an odd sort of way. Ron thought he pretty much looked like his usual self but for the tail and the longer hair, as for the gold markings, he looked like he had gotten into his mother's makeup.

Might as well begin. With one good tug Ron had the man up and against a wall faster than he could hiccup out a yell of protest. He had the blond's shoulders pinned, one knee wedged between his legs.

"Thank you for the compliment." It only took one look into Ron's eyes for the other man to be putty in his hands. He slumped against the wall the dreamy look Ron was use to seeing by now on his face.

Fingers grasped at his hair a little too tightly for his liking. Ron shot him a glare which was overlooked in favor of the blond pulling him closer. He ignored the pulling and tugging so he could get what he needed. Really was it too much to ask for him to remember that hair was attached? Growling only seemed to encourage the other man's attempts to pull him closer. Surely he wasn't trying to kiss him? This one seemed the most enthusiastic as of yet. Was it because he wasn't as drunk as the others had been, or was he interested in Ron himself? He had said that he was pretty... Shaking his head at his own foolishness Ron settled into getting his meal.

His own hand slid down the other man's shoulder and over his forearm to grip at his waist. The other leaned into the touch; the blond was wholeheartedly cooperating now. Warm, but wind roughened, lips met his own, brushing tentatively at first. Ron found himself being shyly kissed. His eyes widened a fraction. After the initial shock wore off, he had to admit it was kind of nice. And the other man seemed to like it as well, if the small mewling sounds falling from his lips were any indication. He gasped as a tongue trailed across his bottom lip before sliding into his mouth. It was quite startling at first to have someone else's tongue in your mouth. It felt kind of weird as it curled around his. Sighing contently Ron leaned into the kiss. Nervously he copied the small nips and licks the blond was doing to him.

His hand stroked down from his waist to a meaty thigh, brushing a light touch against something hard and hot. The man's hips thrust against him. Without consciously willing it, Ron found his hand inside the blond's waistband firmly wrapped around the softest skin he had ever felt. It burned like a fiery brand in his palm. The man clung to him hoarsely crying out, writhing and thrusting. Ron was entranced, watching every twitch, tremor and convulsion. When the man stilled with a gasp, Ron felt an answering rush of wet heat. He sighed contently as wave after wave poured in. The rush was even better than his usual encounters. Ron released his little meal and watched as it slid to the alley floor.

He wrinkled his nose at the mess dripping down his hand. Gross was the only way to describe it. As he contemplated how he was going to get rid of the mess, a moan alerted him to the state of his pray. Crouching down he grabbed a corner of the man's robes before wiping his hand clean. Next time he'd bring tissues.

Hopefully this would tide him over until he got settled into school. He'd done an experiment with that a month ago. He'd made extensive plans, taking into consideration how long each meal lasted him and how long he'd be able to go without. Ron did not want to repeat that ever again if he could help it. After one week he had felt hunger pangs, the second week he was starving. He wasn't really sure how he'd lasted that one. He'd been delirious, seeing dancing chocolate frogs and pink elephants. His mother became frantic when he didn't snap out of it, giving him one disgusting potion after another in the hope he'd feel better. By the third he was ravenous.

He hadn't been able to stand it anymore. He didn't even wait to make sure everyone was asleep before slipping out and luring some unsuspecting victim into the nearest available dark alley. He was beginning to see a pattern here, he felt a little bad for dragging some poor guy into an alley no questions asked and ravishing him. But, hey a guy's got to eat.

Raising his hands above his head, he stretched and arched his back, letting out a loud yawn. He should really be getting home. He still had packing to do before he went back to school. And his mom was making pancakes with blueberries and maple syrup! He wiped away the drool with the back of his hand. School started in a couple days, and he wanted an early start on his packing.

The next couple days were normal; he got up, ate and slept. Flopping down on his lumpy bed, he collapsed against it. Ron had managed to pack everything for school, in one suitcase. It was a real skill, though getting it closed was another matter entirely. All his new hand me downs where shoved none too gently into his luggage.

"Ron have you finished packing? You always wait till the last minute," exclaimed his mom as she burst in to his room.

"Mom, don't burst in like that. I could have been naked!"

"Ain't nothing I haven't seen before. I changed your diapers remember?"

She looked down at the suitcase that looked like it was ready to burst open at any moment, scattering school supplies and clothes all over the room. Frowning at him as she took everything out and folded it so that everything would fit neatly inside instead of bulging. When his mum had gotten everything in and his books stacked in his book bag to her satisfaction, everyone was herded downstairs.

Ron absently scratched at his scalp; there were two spots, one on either side of his forehead that had been itching like mad recently. Scratching and rubbing at the spot relived some of the itch, but didn't take it away.

"Does Ronnie-kins have cooties?!" Ron glowered at his brother George who had thrown one arm around his shoulder.

"No, my head just itches," growled Ron, shrugging his brother's arm off.

"Ok… Everyone's got everything? Ok? Good then we're off!" yelled his father.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He knew he shouldn't have put it off. Bugger the exams! Couldn't they see he was starving?! He had tried to leave for a little snack, but Hermione had insisted that they all study together after classes. It was now very late and he was exhausted! So when was he supposed to sneak off? He couldn't! Not with Hermione watching his every move like a beady eyed hawk. So he'd gone nearly two weeks without food, all the while getting odd looks from people seated next to him at lunch because he had to gorge again to stave off the hunger pains, before he decided to take a nibble from someone. Really it was pretty bad when he started to fantasize about Professor Snape surrounded by a bed of lettuce with a side of bread sticks. He'd rushed back to the dorm and washed his own mouth out with soap when he had thought of that one.

So that's why he here, trying to sneak out in one of the many halls that he knew wasn't patrolled too often, off to the nearest bar. He was practically wasting away to nothing! Poor Ron, he was nothing but skin and bones. Maybe he'd find a nice strapping lad, he practically drooled at the prospects, and his stomach gurgled in response.

" Ahh, don't worry we'll get something to eat soon," Ron said while rubbing his stomach happily.

"Talking to yourself now, Weasel? They say that's the first sign of insanity."

Ron froze mid step. Please let that not be who he thought it was. He slowly turned his head to look at the presence behind him. It was Malfoy all right with his holier than thou attitude. Of all the bloody luck, he had to get caught by Malfoy, resident ferret boy.

"Oh, Weasel, I'm hurt! It looks to me as if you didn't want to see me at all!" He widened his eyes in mock pain, but the sneer on his face contradicted any emotional heart break he was playing at.

"Hurt? I'm pretty sure you'd have to care about what anyone said for that, Malfoy."

A viscous sneer on his face, Draco took a step towards Ron. "Well, that may be true, but my dear Gryffindor you seem to be out after hours and appear like you're trying to sneak out? Going to Hogsmead?"

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy. I'm a perfect too!"

"True, true but..." He looked Ron over once, wrinkling his nose at disheveled clothes and hair. "You don't seem to be wearing your badge. If I remember correctly you don't have duty tonight."

Oh shit, he was right!! He usually remembered to bring it, but he had been in such a hurry to get out of the dorm before anyone took notice that he'd completely forgotten! Ron clutched his stomach in pain. He didn't have time to deal with the little prat! Couldn't the fool see that he was hungry and in pain?!

"Wait till I tell everyone Weasley, the weasel, was trying to sneak out. Oh, and of course, points will have to be taken and...Detention!" He could hear the smug glee in the shorter boy's voice.

That little bastard was enjoying this! Another throb coursed through his body. Gasping in shuddering breaths he stumbled. Catching himself on the nearest wall, he lent his head against the rough but cool surface. The customary dull ache that signaled the transformation tingled down his back. Teeth became sharper, tail swished underneath his robes as the glamour dissolved. The small horns that had started to grow were revealed.

A firm, but small hand gripped his shoulder; strength he didn't realize the smaller man possessed had him spinning around to face him. There was no chance of avoiding the other boy's stare. Like hell he wanted to eat Malfoy! He probably tasted like old gym socks; do not ask him how he knew what gym socks tasted like. It should already be pretty self-explanatory; he did have five older brothers.

"What the hell's wrong with you? I am not going to be blamed..." Startled silver met hypnotic blue on black. The annoyed expression melted from his face to be replaced briefly by a glazed one before it morphed into something entirely different from anything he was use to seeing.

Ron did not like the look ferret boy was giving him, something akin to anger flashed across his face. For one frightful moment Ron was sure it hadn't worked which seemed impossible because it had worked every other time. Maybe he had just made the situation worse! Ron gulped, or tried to. He took a step back from the wall he had been leaning against as Malfoy took a step forward. He was... prowling! That was the only word that came to Ron's mind. He looked like one of those lions from the muggle nature shows hunting a poor defenseless gazelle. Panic set in as furious silver eyes locked onto Ron. Oh shit, oh shit, he was soo dead! This was it; Malfoy was finally going to kill him! "Malfoy, stop right there."

He took several quick steps back before turning suddenly to dash down the hall. He had only taken a couple steps before his robe was caught on something and once again he had his little love affair with the ground. Knees hit hard and he didn't quite have enough time to put his hands out to protect his face.

Ron lay were he fell, not bothering to move. What was the point? Malfoy was going to kill him anyway; he was a much faster runner than Ron was. He was going to die here and his poor mother would weep. He hoped Harry and Hermione would come to his wake. Maybe say a couple words... Malfoy dropped the end of his robe as he walked forward. Thin fingers bit into his shoulder, pain exploded from the pressure point as they dug in deeper. Surprisingly the slighter boy got Ron to his knees without much fuss.

Shocked, he looked into Malfoy's eyes, the pupils completely taking over the metallic silver of his eyes. Apparently it had worked... maybe a little too well. The others had not been so aggressive. Maybe it was because he wasn't drunk? Or could it be the age? Malfoy was in fact a teenager; hormones must be raging under all that conniving hostility and over-all bad personality. Must scare the girls away, even if he is good looking.

"What are you waiting for? Lick it."

Lick? Lick what? Ron glanced up and was met with something long and hard. Oh... Ohhh! When did he…?! At some point the blond had thrown his robes off and unbuttoned his pants. His first reaction was to be appalled, but the hunger crawling low in his gut had other ideas. And really beggars couldn't be choosers, now could they? His mind screamed no fucking way, but his belly roared yes! And food was food. Even if it was the slimiest and awfullest Slytherin of them all. This just made it all easier on him, no waiting hours in the cold for someone suitable to come stumbling out of a bar.

Ron licked his lips quickly, before reaching out with hesitant fingers and skimming them over heated flesh. He watched in fascination as the lightest touch brought the other to full hardness. Someone was most certainly not getting any; Ron couldn't help but snicker to himself. The tip blushed prettily. Ron couldn't resist. He had to taste, ever so slowly licking from root to tip and dipping into the indentation to gather the bead of pearly nectar that had collected there. Laving his tongue over the head, while he watched the expressions play on the blond's face. Chuckling mischievously Ron gathered himself before drawing in as much as he could stand. He hummed around the hard length. It was quite an interesting experience having another man's manhood in your mouth. Clawed fingers dug into a firm ass, bringing him closer. Ron purred like the cat that got the cream and the canary. It started as a small pool increasing with every nip, lick and curl of his tongue. Pure power pulsed against him. Ron mewled in anticipation; pressing roughly against the vein caused the other to shake, while unrestrained moans poured from the Slythrin's mouth.

As he pulled away to catch his breath, teeth brushed against over sensitive flesh. He didn't realize the last rough glide of his mouth on the heated column would cause such a reaction. Gasping as the flood gates burst open suddenly, he hadn't been ready for it. Eyes rolled into the back of his head as pure bliss spread through his body. He was too busy enjoying the energy pouring in, to hear the scream that followed, echoing down the hall to startle anyone who'd be foolish enough to still be up at this time of night. He snapped out of his euphoria to something wet dripping down his face. It was too thick to be sweat.

Ron crossed his eyes and watched as a dribble of pearly white dripped off his nose. The little fucker came on his face! He brushed fingers against the creamy substance, bringing his hand away to examine it. He couldn't believe what was dribbling down his face. Oh My God, ewww... Ron scrubbed the mess on his face, unknowingly only making it worse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He woke to the familiar walls of the dorm room he shared with several other Gryffindor boys. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he wondered how he had gotten back last night, it was all a blur. Moaning, he rolled over onto his back, and let out a muffled cry of surprise. What the hell did he do last night?! His back was tingling, an unpleasant ache between his shoulder blades. As his mind swam through the fog of sleep, memories came flooding back. Oh bloody hell; he couldn't believe he had gobbled Draco up! He suddenly felt nauseous. He rolled off the bed, feet hitting the chill floor. He needed to go wash his mouth out with soap! Better yet lye, yes lye would do nicely....

Hissing, Ron rotated his shoulder, trying to relieve the dull ache between them. A nice long soak in the huge tub of the prefects' bathroom, might do him some good. With toiletries and a change of clothes under one arm, he hummed as he walked happily down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. Finally he made it to the prefect bathroom and headed straight to the large tub.

Selecting a liberal amount of strawberry bubbles, Ron submerged himself, hissing at the temperate. Ron swore that it would never happen again! Never, not in a million years would he sleep with The Draco Malfoy again. Not even if he had been the most delicious... Ron quickly shook his head. He was not going to let that train of thought go anywhere! Submerging himself under the water, he snorted to get the bubbles out of his nose. He repeated this declaration in his head.

Never ever, ever again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ron shifted in his seat, while Professor Snape glared at him from across the room. He'd been to see madam Pomfrey, for a salve to get rid of the pain. She had wanted to do a full examination but he'd been too fearful of her noticing anything out of the ordinary. He was sure if she saw him without the protective layer of cloths that she'd know perfectly well what he was. She'd just know like when your mother knew you'd been at the cookie jar. Smiling shyly he'd made a quick excuse and promise to come back if it persisted, that he had no intention of keeping. And it seemed that wasn't the only promise he'd not be keeping.

He hadn't been able to resist, he'd been walking back to the dorms from a late night of last minute study that Hermione refused to help with. Lecturing him about studying correctly, and it being all his fault that he'd put it off until the last minute. And this time she wasn't going to save him. Like he needed saving, so he'd huffed and stalked away from her and eventually ended up at the library. Pulling an all-nighter.

It had started out perfectly innocent. He just sat there with one lone candle light and studied until he could study no more. He hadn't even been hungry, hadn't felt a twinge for almost two weeks. He really cherished not having to wait for everyone to fall asleep so he could sneak out. And spend almost all night waiting for a drunk to stumble out of a smoky bar. Ron was walking back to the dorm caring a stack of books under one arm when he'd spotted the blond. Maybe he was trying to sneak out or on patrol. And truthfully Ron didn't care. But as soon as he saw that cock sure swagger, and blond hair, his stomach had brought attention to itself rather loudly. Ron hadn't even hesitated, not one thought was put forth that maybe, just maybe, he should have found a meal elsewhere.

He'd trailed him keeping a safe distance, close enough to keep him in sight but not so far he would lose him. Waiting for the right moment when he'd be all alone and once he was, Malfoy didn't even know what hit him.

Really, he was beginning to think he was becoming a glutton. This was the second time he had called Malfoy out for a little in between class snack. But it was so easy. A little nudge and a flash of his eyes had the boy scrambling after him like a starved puppy to the nearest abandoned classroom. Frowning around a mouthful of ferret, he gripped the thrusting narrow hips tighter. Long thin fingers pulled at his hair until there was a sharp sting in Ron's scalp. Really what was everyone's fascination with pulling his hair? If this kept up he'd be bald in the near future. Ron pulled back with a wet pop.

"If you can't behave, and stop pulling my hair, I'll leave you here." Ron punctuated his threat with a hard nip to a creamy thigh.

The other boy grabbed him by the shoulders, growling and glaring at Ron. He tugged insistently until Ron stood to his full height. Drawing a hiss of discomfort, blunt teeth sank in between his shoulder and neck, fine wisps of blond hair tickling his chin. Gripping onto the bony shoulders, he tried to push the other away. Ron struggled under the new sensation that left him faint and breathless. The slytherin bit harder, teeth sinking farther into skin and muscle, as Ron continued trying to free himself. How many times did he have to tell him that biting wasn't allowed?! Yelping, he ceased his attempts for freedom.

Malfoy grabbed one hand, from where they rested on his shoulders. Laying his hand over Ron's he pressed it to his stomach, trailing a lazy but deliberate path downwards. Sliding down between their bodies, fabric soon gave way to flushed, sweat damp skin. Hips arched in wordless supplication as the blond curled their hands around hot flesh. A tongue ran over his lips, demanding entrance, thrusting in to swirl and curl around his own. Unconsciously letting out little pleading groans, Malfoy thrust against his palm. Malfoy's hand left his to hold Ron around the waist, trapping him in an embrace. Not that Ron wanted to leave, not at all. Burrowing deeper into the enfolded arms, he sped up the pace. Fingers thumbing over a slick head, pressing in to the throbbing vein, as he watched every play of emotion on the other boy's face.

Once again the rush enveloped him, almost painful in its intensity. It was exhilarating, almost scary. Yet again, it took over, making him writhe against Malfoy, head thrown back exposing his vulnerable neck. He didn't even register when teeth sank in, at almost the exact same spot, bruising his shoulder further. Marking him.

He clasped a small hand mirror, anger etched on his face for all to see as Ron glowered. He looked at the vivid teeth marks on his shoulder, where that damn Malfoy had bitten him. Again! What a prat! He had told him several times, no biting! And what does he go and do? Bites him anyway. Even enthralled the boy couldn't seem to freakin' listen. Not that it was a big surprise, Malfoy didn't under normal circumstance. "No" didn't seem to be a word in Malfoy land. But he did have to admit one thing; Malfoy had kept him full far longer than any of the others. Sighing disapprovingly he rubbed the bite mark, he'd have to find a scarf in the morning to hide it. Not to mention the discomfort had returned with a vengeance.

Groaning, he collapsed against his bed. Sleep did not come easy that night.

He awoke in the dead of night, sweat causing his cloths to cling to his heated flesh. Perspiration dripped from his temple to his chin. Kicking the blankets off only caused them to tangle in his legs. It was pure torture being wrapped in a cotton cocoon. Muscles protested as he tried to sit up. He felt so weak, everything ached. Even his aches had aches! Arching he rubbed the middle of his back.

He wasn't sure how he had made it to the perfect bathroom without running into Flitch or any of the others. Fumbling with the knobs controlling the heat and pressure, he shuffled under the stream that jetted out. Warm water cut through the grim and sweat. Crying out in agony as skin stretched and pulled under the slight movement below his skin that had been occurring for the last couple days came back. He could feel tissue and muscle being pushed aside. Falling to his knees and hanging his head, his hair falling into his face as hoarse screams tore from his throat.

Ron didn't even notice when the swirled markings that littered his body flared. Tail thrashing as he clawed at the tile, rendering deep claw marks in its surface. He voiced helpless cries that no one else would hear, no one would come. He'd told no one where he was going.

He had never confided in anyone about what was going on, the changes taking place in him. He'd been too afraid to tell, not even those he considered to be his best friends. Too terrified of what he'd become, some kind of monster that feasted upon men, devouring their very essence until he was satisfied. And Ron had a sneaking suspicion he never would be, ever. He'd keep on seeking, and hunting, stalking the night for prey. And it had only been getting worse, as the months went on.

Crimson dripped, in huge drops and rivulets down his body, splattering against the shower floor. The pain stopped for a couple moments, allowing him to breathe in desperate gulps of air. No more, please no more. Sobs echoed off the desolate bathroom. He tensed up as wave after wave of crippling pain returned to torment him. Finally with a searing pain, whatever was trying to escape his flesh burst forth and blood rained down. Head thrown back he gave out one last silent scream. Convulsions wracked his body and a puddle of blood surrounded his prone figure. Collapsing against the cool surface, cold water rained down, erasing any evidence of what had just transpired.

He lay there, not even twitching. If anyone had stumbled in on the sight, they would have taken it for a bloody murder scene. Blood dripped from the form curled on the floor. Raw power crackled and pulsed within him. Slowly he got to his feet and walked as if he was drunk to the nearest sink. Scrambling, he fell several times; each time took an eternity to get back to his feet. Holding the sides of the sink, beads of condensations dripped from where he touched. A dark smile, a cruel and predatory sneer lazily formed on his mouth, exposing the sharp ridge of unforgiving teeth. Pushing himself away from the sink, he rose to his full height. He glanced once more at the mirror before calmly walking out the doors of the bathroom.

He walked down the halls unhindered, melting into the shadows when anyone came too close. His insides quivered in anticipation, for what he wasn't quite sure. His feet knew where he was going, certainly since they lead the way. Every twist and turn and dark hall he walked slowly down, taking his time.

He found his prey walking down a dark and desolate hall, blond hair glowing in the dark. Licking his lips in anticipation, he walked forward with all the confidence of an experienced hunter. Lifting his right arm he sunk his claws in the wall to get Malfoy's attention. The screech of stone crumbling against his claws had the boy whipping around quickly.

He looked at him eyes half lidded, hips swaying seductively. He stopped a few meters in front of the blond little morsel. Ron stood there, hair framing his face in wisps. Two dragon-like wings slowly unfurled from his back stretching up towards the ceiling, the new weight on his back was something he needed to get use to, but Ron liked them. They where black except where the tips bled into crimson. One hand resting on his hips, he made the vital eye contact with his prey.

"Come." Everything up until now had been mere child's play. Using the most sensual smile he could muster, Ron crooked one clawed finger at the other boy. The coy smile never left Ron's face as he was enveloped, hands and fingers groping at naked skin. The blond pawed at him like a man starved, sharp little teeth biting, fingers clawing. Thin lips engulfed his, teeth clipping against his own. He made no move to take over the brutal kiss, allowing himself to be taken over. Leaving a faint taste of blood behind, when he was released. My, so aggressive, Ron chuckled to himself.

He couldn't help but yelp in slight surprise when he was turned around suddenly, face pressed against the corridor wall. Hands clumsily pawed at his hips and ass, as his legs were kicked apart. Malfoy fumbled with his own pants, trying to grasp the zipper and pull it down. Ron arched back against the other boy, hands and face pressed against the rough surface of the wall. Legs spread wide to accommodate the slighter frame of the other as Malfoy pressed into him. Whimpers fell from his lips, thighs quivering, straining to stay standing.

God, even his tail was quivering. Recently it had become more willful wrapping around Malfoy's torso, pulling him closer, fleeting touches against sensitive spots to urge the Slytherin on. Moaning Ron writhed under a viscous thrust as his tail trailed over a sensitive nipple. Finger nails bit into his thighs, as mewls fell from his lips in response. His tail ran over Malfoy's heaving chest once more before trailing lower, curling and caressing a slow path downwards. Dipping in to the shallow indent of his belly button, before traveling even lower. Ron smirked lazily as it skimmed across white hips that probably had never seen the light of day until now, briefly before wrapped around the length thrusting into him. Husky moans and harder slaps of skin on skin were his reward. Fingers clawed more desperately at his hips and thighs, dragging nails over skin and leaving behind vivid red welts. Ron snagged his bottom lip between his teeth to refrain from yelping at the slight pain. Malfoy didn't seem to understand that he bruised easily. He was a delicate being after all.

Smirking, his tail released Malfoy's heated flesh and tickled against baby smooth skin. Hmm... Someone shaves, chortled Ron inwardly. Moving on, his tail parting the twin globes, flicked and slid against Malfoy's entrance. Pushing he found little resistance, as he pressed in farther searching for that special little spot, that would have the blond putty in his hands so to speak. The blond jerked against him, surprise evident in his voice. Gasping as pressure increased against the sensitive bundle of nerves within, he convulsed against Ron not knowing what to lose himself to, the tight quivering heat surrounding him, or the mischievous probing of the Ron's tail.

Pale hips came to a sudden grinding halt. A sudden sharp intake of breath was heard from the boy behind him. Groaning in disappointed as the slytherin came to an abrupt stop; Ron looked back, one eye brow raised. Well shit, the little fucker came out of it!

Several emotions fluttered across the blond's face. First confusion quickly followed by surprise, awe with a tinge of fear, when Ron smiled at him exposing several sharp and pointed teeth. Wide metallic eyes looked down at the bowed back, gold markings swirling on it in strange patterns that glowed. He was deceivingly beautiful. Medium furled wings fluttered unable to remain still against a long sinewy back, their maroon tips slowly deepening into black between freckled shoulders, Black curled horns on either side of his head. Blue irises slitted like a cat against an obsidian background stared back at him. He took in the whole picture with stunned recognition. Ginger colored hair tumbling down broad shoulders, no one had red hair like that or blue eyes quite that shade. Except one person.

"What the... Weasley!"

The other boy made a move as if he was going to scramble away. Ron was having none of that; he wasn't through with him yet. He clenched around the softening length inside him, successfully stopping him from jolting away. Malfoy made a gurgling sound at the back of his throat; he had to catch himself by placing his hands against the wall, to keep from collapsing against the demonic figure beneath him.

"Who said you could stop, Draco?" Ron flashed him a grin full of dark promises, before dragging him into sweet oblivion.

And they lived happily ever after.

"Even he'd martyr his mamma to ride to hell between those thighs."

**Author's Note:**

> Yup you pervs that's it. My first ever PWP. So yeah there it is in its smutastic glory. I haven't decided wither I'll write a second part yet... Probably not. I've got an idea for a longer series for Draco and Ron I'll be writing soon after I work on my other fics. I hope you all enjoyed it because I certainly enjoyed writing it. This piece was so much fun! Smut is really hard to write! Believe it or not the hardest part was the BJ... I don't know why it was just really difficult for me. You know what I noticed... that there's not a lot of talking is there? But, hey it's smut.


End file.
